


Dessert Before Dinner

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec is an unconventional alpha who knows what he wants but never thought he'd get it. Until he met Magnus Bane. After finishing his rut, Alec called Magnus over for dinner. But it looks like they're skipping right to dessert.





	Dessert Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day two, prompt: Rimming. Have some VERY self indulgent Malec omegaverse because there's just not enough out there haha. Hope you enjoy! <3

Alec never let himself dream about having this. Never in his life did he let himself wish. He was an alpha. An alpha attracted to other alphas. He was supposed to love the sweet smell of an omega, supposed to want to claim, to hold an omega down and fuck them. But that’s not at all what he wanted. He wanted to be engulfed in the musky scent of another alpha while getting fucked long and hard. 

And then he met Magnus. 

“God. Alexander,” Magnus murmurs against his mouth. They’d been dating six months now and Magnus insisted they take things slow. Alec’s never been with anyone before and Magnus didn’t wanna rush. Alec went along with that. Until tonight. 

He tugs Magnus’ shirt from his pants, quickly pulling it over his head. “Bedroom. Now,” Alec gets out before his mouth is back on Magnus. They stumble their way through Alec’s apartment, which is admittedly still messy from the last few days. Alec’s just finished his rut. And as soon as it was over, he’d called Magnus. He told the other alpha to come over for dinner but it seems they’re skipping right to desert,  _ thank god _ . 

They push through Alec’s door, finding themselves in Alec’s room. Alec’s shirt had found its way to the floor somewhere in the hall, Magnus’ hands skimming over all the bare skin. 

Magnus takes a deep breath, letting out a growl. Alec watches in fascination as Magnus’ eyes bleed alpha red. “Your room smells like your rut, Alexander. Fuck. It’s so  _ good _ .”

Alec smirks as he falls to his knees. Magnus lets out another growl and it makes his cock jerk where it’s trapped in his jeans. He loves seeing Magnus like this, letting his alpha instincts out. 

Alec opens Magnus’ slacks, pushing his pants and boxers down together. Magnus’ hands hold onto Alec’s shoulders as he steps out of his pants. Alec doesn’t tease. Can’t. He’s  _ too _ fucking turned on. He wraps his hand around Magnus’ cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Magnus gasps out in surprise, his hands gripping Alec’s hair. The hold tightens as Alec takes his dick as deep as he can without choking. The pain prickles across his scalp deliciously, making him whimper. As Magnus’ taste hits his tongue, Alec’s ass clenches. He  _ wants _ what alphas aren’t supposed to want, but he wants nonetheless. 

Alec squeezes around Magnus’ base, right where his knot will be when it pops. Without warning, Magnus is pulling Alec up, forcing him back on his feet before shoving him bodily against the bed. 

Alec’s hands shake as he gets his jeans undone, sighing in relief when the pressure on his cock is finally gone. Magnus grips his pants by the ankle, tugging until Alec is bare. Feeling wanton, Alec spreads his thighs. For a moment, Alec almost feels embarrassed, leaving himself so open and vulnerable. Then he looks up and finds the unadulterated look of lust on Magnus’ face. God, he did that. He put that look in Magnus’ eyes. 

“You are the picture of divine, Alexander. Absolutely edible.”

Before he can think better, Alec whispers, “then eat me.” Magnus jumps on the bed. His hands grip Alec’s hips, flipping him over onto his belly. “Fuck, Magnus. Yes,” he pants out, turned on by Magnus’ manhandling. He wasn’t even this turned on during his rut!

“Get your ass up in the air for me, Alexander. Let me see how much you want it.”

Alec lets out a whine from deep in his throat as he slowly pushes his knees under himself, putting his ass up in the air. With one hand on each cheek, Magnus squeezes and kneads. “Please,” Alec grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Oh my,” Magnus suddenly says, his fingers tightening against the muscles of Magnus’ ass. “Is that?”

Alec looks over his shoulder, finding Magnus staring at Alec’s bedside table. He follows Magnus’ gaze only to bury his face in his pillows with a groan. “Oh god.”

“Did you-” Magnus leans his forehead against Alec’s ass cheek, giving it a light nip. “Did you use that during your rut, alpha?” he asks about the large dildo sat on the bedside table. Alec shivers at the endearment, just like every single time Magnus calls him alpha. 

“Yeah. Like to feel something inside me,” he murmurs, his face still buried in his pillow, his cheeks hot. 

“That’s the sexiest thing. Fuck. Please tell me you’ll show me someday?”

Alec finally looks back over his shoulder. “Really?”

“Oh god, yes.”

“Yeah. Okay.” With that worry gone, his erection makes itself known again, throbbing with want. “Now go back to eating my ass,” he says, wiggling his butt in the air. A slap sounds through the room as Magnus spanks him. And  _ oh _ . They’re coming back to that later. 

Magnus pulls his cheeks apart before diving in. His tongue licks across his crack and Alec lets out a long moan as pleasure races through him. “Jesus Christ,” he gasps out without his permission as Magnus’ tongue plays with his hole. 

“You taste amazing, Alexander,” Magnus whispers before going back to playing with Alec’s ass. His tongue swirls around his hole and Alec shivers, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Alec’s only ever touched himself there during his ruts and the feeling of Magnus’ fucking  _ tongue _ is so overwhelming, so fucking good. Hot and wet and overwhelming. 

“Magnus. Oh my god.”

Magnus rims him until Alec can feel his saliva dripping down his crack onto his balls and thighs. Alec’s cock drools precum onto the bed below him. His canines itch to sink into a warm body but he makes due with his pillow. His moans are muffled around the intrusion as Magnus adds a finger, the stretch only adding to his pleasure. 

Alec’s thighs begin to shake as the pleasure wracks up even higher. The combination of Magnus’ tongue and finger is too much. Alec reaches a hand below himself, stroking his cock only a handful of times before he’s coming across his sheets, his ass clenching down around Magnus’ finger. 

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Magnus murmurs, his voice thick with lust. 

Magnus shuffles until his thighs meet Alec’s backside. He slides his hard cock between Alec’s thighs and Alec tightens them, making a channel for Magnus to fuck into. Magnus leans down until his chest is against Alec’s back. 

“Oh fuck,” Alec whines. Like this, he can imagine Magnus is  _ mounting _ him. “Fuck me, alpha.”

Magnus growls again. This time it vibrates against Alec’s back and Alec feels claimed in a way he’s never felt before. Magnus’ mouth finds Alec’s shoulder, sharp teeth digging in hard enough to leave a mark. Alec wraps his hand around his own knot as the pleasure pain mixture forces a second orgasm from him. 

Magnus moans as his hips stutter and after, Alec feels warm wetness hitting the underside of his balls and the inside of his thighs. The scent in the room fills with their combined arousals and spent, mixing together. It has Alec’s inner alpha growling in satisfaction, that he pleased his mate. Their scents sink into his bedsheets and it smells so fucking right. 

Magnus lets out a pleased sigh as he comes down from his orgasm. His tongue laps at the bite he left on Alec’s shoulder and Alec hopes it’ll leave a bruise so everyone will see Alec is taken. 

“ _ That _ was worth the wait, darling,” Magnus says before flopping onto his back on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Alec agrees, wrapping his arm around Magnus’ middle, burying his nose against his throat. He takes in huge lungfuls of Magnus’ scent, reveling in how he smells like sated, content alpha. “Mm,” he hums. 

Magnus touches the mark on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I bit you.”

“I’m not,” Alec says right away. “Liked it. Like being claimed by you.”

Magnus’ face breaks out into a wide smile. “You continue to surprise me.”

“Good,” Alec says, leaning over and kissing Magnus gently. 


End file.
